


Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not?

by chasethewind



Series: Dribbles and Drabbles [23]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Blind Date, Dating, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:32:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2751275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasethewind/pseuds/chasethewind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: redfoxrandoms asked: Oliciy in the real world, being set up on a blind date by the Arrow Team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not?

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a 5 sentence prompt. Turned into way more. Hope y'all like it.

"Don't worry, she said. He's perfect for you, she said," Felicity lamented as she sat alone at the bar, waiting for her blind date to arrive. This was Sara's doing, and if the guy didn't show up, she'd kick her ass, after polishing off a bottle of her favorite red.

* * *

"Fuck! I'm late!" Oliver cursed, running out of his apartment, keys in hand. He decided against the Aston and headed straight for his Ducati. The bike would get him to the restaurant faster. He hated being late, especially when it came to meeting someone new. Yeah, it was a blind date Dig and Lyla had set him up on, but considering they'd met that way, he figured he'd give it a shot. Considering the last woman he met turned out to be a psycho stalker, his friends had to have better instincts than he did.

* * *

**Felicity Smoak** : ISTG, Sara, if he stands me up, I'm going to kill you!

**Sara Lance** : Didn't I mention Oliver has a penchant for never making it on time?

**Felicity Smoak** : No, you didn't.

**Sara Lance** : Well, I'm telling you now.

**Felicity Smoak** : Not helping.

**Felicity Smoak** : Wait a second... What does he look like again? Tall, sandy hair, chiseled jaw with a bit of a beard going on, muscled like a Greek god?

**Sara Lance** : That would be him.

**Felicity Smoak** : Remind me to pick up condoms tonight.

**Sara Lance** : Is it appropriate to say "I told you so" right now? Because I told you so.

* * *

He became a ball of nerves when he spotted the gorgeous woman at the end of the bar wearing a dress with strategically cut squares revealing tantalizing patches of creamy skin. Her blonde hair hung loosely around her shoulders in soft curls. Distracted by her phone, he stepped up behind her. "Felicity Smoak?"

The phone clattered to the bar top as she turned sharply to stare up at him, bright blue eyes accented by dark rimmed glasses. Her bright magenta lips hung open and he immediately banished the images of them wrapped around certain parts of body. She was stunning, and when she got over her shock, she stood up, her mouth closing and turning up into a smile.

"Oliver Queen, I'm assuming," she replied. Felicity extended her hand and they shook. "Wow, Sara's description really didn't do you justice. You're really hot." Her mouth snapped shut as she pursed her lips. "That was so inappropriate. I'm sorry. If you haven't already noticed, I tend to babble when I'm nervous and right now, I'm really nervous, and I swear I'm going to shut up in three… two… one… Hi, I'm Felicity Smoak. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Oliver couldn't help himself. He chuckled, finding her ramble endearing rather than annoying. In fact, she could continue talking and he'd probably just sit there and listen the entire time, fascinated by the way her lips moved and the way her hands flew in the air animating the words she spoke.

"Crap," Felicity suddenly muttered. "I knew this was going to happen… Silence is never good."

"What? No!" Oliver was quick to interject. Dig had mentioned she had a bit of a problem with babbling and going off topic, but this… It was too adorable for words and had stopped him in his tracks. "I'm sorry. I just… I… You're beautiful." It was about as bad as her ramble, but it made her cheeks tint pink and her smile returned. Never in his life had he ever wanted to make a girl smile more than he did now.

"I guess we're both nervous, huh?" Felicity replied, tilting her head to the side as she gazed up at him.

"Yeah," he said. They stood there for several awkward moments before Oliver finally added, "Why don't we grab a table?"

"Oh! Right! Table! Yes! Great idea!"

* * *

When Sara told her to dress nicely for her date, Felicity had grabbed the black cutout dress she'd bought for a steal months ago, deciding it was probably be appropriate. Upon seeing Oliver in dark jeans and a henley beneath a brown leather jacket, she thought for a moment she'd overdressed for the night. But when his eyes had nearly popped out of his head when he first saw her, she knew it had been the right choice.

But, damn, that man could definitely make casual clothes look just as sexy as a suit. She couldn't help herself when her eyes roved over the figure hugging garments and images of what he looked like beneath them popped into her head. Felicity immediately pushed them back into the dark recesses from which they came.

The hostess led them to a booth toward the back of the restaurant, away from most of the other patrons. It was quieter there, allowing them to talk freely amongst themselves. Conversation came easily once they were seated. Gone was the awkwardness of their initial first meeting. Everything from that point just came so easily.

Felicity suddenly realized why Sara had been so adamant about meeting him. Oliver really was everything she'd been looking for in a guy: smart, funny, successful, and ruggedly good looking to boot. There was also something else about him, something she couldn't exactly pinpoint. She could see a bit of roughness and mystery behind his kind blue eyes, as if he'd been through more than he was willing to share.

They laughed and shared their dishes of pasta, fought over who the best eighties band was, and when the check came, Oliver refused to let her see it claiming a gentleman should always pay on a first date. Felicity wanted nothing more than for this night to continue, so she suggested grabbing some ice cream at the shop down the street. With a nod, he agreed to it almost instantly, and when they left the restaurant hand in hand, they slowly walked into the warm summer night, blissfully unaware of the people around them.

They got their ice cream and continued to stroll, their hands remaining linked even as they looped around the block, through the park, and returned to where Oliver had parked his bike.

"I had a very good time tonight," Felicity said, her eyes meeting the deep blue of his.

"So did I," Oliver replied with a smile. "I hope this doesn't come off too pushy, but I'd really like to see you again."

"No, not at all, and yes, I'd love to see you again." The smile that appeared on her face slowly grew wide as he lifted her hand then turned it over so it was palm up. Grabbing a pen from the back pocket of his jeans, he scribbled down his number.

"You know, you could have just asked me for my phone," Felicity quipped.

"Where's the fun in that?" Oliver said, giving her a mischievous smile that instantly made her knees go weak.

Her hand closed around the inked phone number and unconsciously Felicity brought it to her chest, holding it there while she continued to gaze at him. "Good night, Oliver," she said.

"Good night, Felicity," he softly replied.

Reluctantly, she pulled herself away from him, her body instantly missing the warmth of his even if they'd only been hip to hip that entire night. When his hand grabbed her wrist, Felicity immediately stopped and turned back to him. He stared at her, those deep blue eyes boring into her with such an intensity, she felt her heart flutter in her chest. Oliver looked like he wanted to do something, something she hoped involved his arms wrapping around her waist and bringing her into that strong, broad chest of his.

When he continued to stare, Felicity stepped closer. She knew what he was thinking because it was probably the same thing that was on her mind as well. Licking her lips, she asked, "Are you gonna kiss me or not?"

He gave her a half grin before leaning down to capture her lips. At first, it was just a soft touch, but when her hands fell to his neck, pulling him closer, Oliver gave in. Just as Felicity expected, his arms banded around her waist, tucking her into the warm expanse of his chest as his tongue darted out of his mouth and began tracing along her bottom lip. She gave a tiny moan of contentment, enough to allow his tongue to slip into her mouth and explore.

The kiss exploded from there, and all of a sudden those thoughts she'd had when she first laid eyes on him in the restaurant came flooding back. Felicity wondered what was beneath that henley, and from the feel of Oliver's fingers trailing along the exposed patches of skin at her back and sides, he seemed to be thinking the same thing about her dress.

"My apartment is a few blocks from here," Felicity murmured once their lips parted to suck in ragged breaths.

* * *

Oliver didn't need anymore persuasion. When Felicity mentioned her apartment being closeby, he instantly pulled away, grabbing the spare helmet he kept beneath the seat of his bike and handing it to her. She quickly strapped it onto her head.

"Hold onto me tight," he said once she'd taken a seat behind him. Once her arms were wrapped securely around his waist, Oliver started the bike. It came to life with a roar, and when he pulled out of the parking space into the street, he could hear her squeal with delight.

Felicity wasn't kidding when she said her apartment was a few blocks from the restaurant. She shouted a single direction to him, "Pull over!" and they were in front of her building.

Dismounting, she grabbed Oliver's hand, dragging him up the steps of a nice little grey and white townhouse. The door was unlocked and pushed open and before he knew it, she was wrapped around him again, her lips finding his easily in the dark. They made out for a little while longer before her tiny fingers crept beneath his shirt, the warm pads landing against his skin.

Oliver sucked in a ragged breath. He'd been wondering when she would push past modesty and finally give in to more primal urges. She didn't disappoint, though. When her hands slowly trekked up his abdomen and settled on his chest, he broke the kiss, grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it off completely.

"Oh wow," Felicity murmured, her nails lightly scraping his skin. "You're even more beautiful than I imagined."

Oliver chuckled before pulling her against him once more and continuing to kiss her as his hands found the clasps that held her dress together. Each one was slowly undone, the fabric falling until her entire back was exposed. The only thing that kept the dress from falling were the straps at her shoulders. As his mouth kissed away from her lips, zeroing in on the pulse point of her neck, his fingers slipped beneath the black fabric, pulling it down.

It slipped to the floor leaving Felicity standing before him in just a black lace thong. His eyes roved over her, creamy skin turning shades of pink and red the longer they stood there without moving. The flush spread from her cheeks, down her neck, and to her chest, making her look even beautiful.

When he'd gotten enough of staring at her, Oliver's hands fell to her hips, trailing down until they rested against the backs of her thighs before tugging her forward. She got the hint quickly, her arms wrapping around his neck as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Their lips found each other again, and this time he kissed her as he walked down the hall.

"Bedroom?" Oliver panted when his lungs burned for oxygen.

"Last door on the left," Felicity breathlessly replied.

Reaching it second later, he pushed through. Somehow he found his way to her bed and laid her out on it before throwing the rest of their clothes off. Then, he pounced on her like a panther on its prey. They spent the next several hours exploring each other's bodies, finding the spots that made them moan and whimper, then fucking until they were too exhausted to move.

Oliver fell asleep with his arms wrapped around her waist and his head tucked into the crook of her neck. He could feel Felicity's fingers trace up and down his back in soothing strokes until his body relaxed and he closed his eyes, sated and content.

* * *

**Sara Lance** : Did you remember the condoms? ;)

**Felicity Smoak** : What makes you think I needed them?

**Sara Lance** : Well, it's not often my best friends forgets to text me after a date. The only time it's ever happened was when she hooked up with a guy in college.

**Felicity Smoak** : Fine! You caught me!

**Felicity Smoak** : Still didn't need them. He brought some with.

**Sara Lance** : I think by now it's a pointless question to ask, but how was your night?

**Felicity Smoak** : =D Fan-fucking-tastic.

**Sara Lance** : XD

**Sara Lance** : So, is he worthy of another date?

**Felicity Smoak** : Very worthy, if we ever get out of bed. ;)

**Sara Lance** : Is there anything you'd like to say to me?

**Felicity Smoak** : … You were right.

**Sara Lance** : Aren't I always?

* * *

"Babe, it's seven o'clock on a Saturday morning. Who are you texting? Just go back to sleep," Oliver grumbled as his arm snaked around her waist, pulling her back into his chest. When his lips began tracing along her shoulder, Felicity put her phone back down on the nightstand.

"Sara. She just wanted to make sure I got home safe last night," she replied, rolling over so they faced each other. "Good morning," Felicity murmured. He looked adorable with bed head and a dopey smile on his face, so adorable that she leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"It is now," Oliver replied, kissing her back.

It was warm in her bed, warmer than she usually felt, but still very comfortable. Oliver made it comfortable and much less lonely than it had been for the past seven years. She hadn't invited another man in her bed since her horrible breakup in college with her boyfriend. Felicity found it easier to just stay single, leaving feelings out of the equation as much as possible. One night stands usually happened elsewhere.

But Oliver was different. She felt things for him she hadn't felt in a very long time, and the longer he stayed by her side, that dopey grin plastered on his face as he kissed her, the more she wanted him to stay. Sara had been right. He was perfect for Felicity.

* * *

**Sara Lance** : You owe me $50.

**John Diggle** : What?! Why?

**Sara Lance** : Guess who didn't come home last night?

**John Diggle** : … Shit.

**Sara Lance** : I expect to see that money in my paypal account by this evening.

**John Diggle** : I'm still calling their wedding in a year.

**Sara Lance** : Oh, it's on!

**John Diggle** : Lyla wants in too. She's giving it six months.

**Sara Lance** : And Roy says two years. I guess now we'll just have to wait and see.

* * *

Six months later, Lyla Diggle was two hundred dollars richer while Felicity Smoak became Felicity Queen at the Little White Chapel in Las Vegas, her mother and their closest friends in tow. Not even a month after that, it was Dig who won the baby pot when Felicity announced she was pregnant with their first child. But what surprised them all was Roy Harper's guess that she was having twins. He won a grand off that bet.


End file.
